Is there a relation between growth hormone pulses at night and the sleep stages? Healthy men will be fasted for 24 hours, then admitted for an overnight study. One drop of blood will be collected every 30 seconds by a Cormed-pump directly into the assay tube. EEG will be registered during sleep. Pilot study of three subjects.